Complete Conquest
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: One-shot of an event that takes place later in my other story Sealed Love. Yuugi and Anzu finally achieve theirs and the Oracle of Darknesses' most evil dream - Total world conquest. E. Yuugi X E. Anzu. One-shot. Enjoy! Is Crime genre for obvious reasons.


A/N: This is a one-shot based on the future events of Sealed Love

_A/N: This is a one-shot based on the future events of Sealed Love. Enjoy the one-shot, everyone! Also the 3 protestors are unnamed. It is my 33__rd__ story so I must be very good at writing fics; anyway you all enjoy this and read & review this. Thanks in advance! Also I should point out this was copied directly from a printed TextEdit document that has the Instant Messages this was born from so don't blame me on how it is written._

Yuugi's magic activated creating a sort of platform in front of the large group.

The people turned to the platform as it rose, seeing as Yuugi and Anzu stepped upon it.

"People of the world, the darkness has been unlocked, the battle between light and dark is over. We have won and nothing can change that. The Oracle has led you all here, the darkness unlocked, the war over, the side won. For us this is a new start and the one who unlocked the true power of the Oracle was none other than the guy you see beside me, he will lead us into a new age, one in which the world will be together in harmony, no more battles, no more wars. The container of light is dead, we are free. It's time that Mutou Yuugi led us into our new time of the world. He is our king, he is our leader, the one that banished the last glimmers of light from this world and held the darkness together, bringing it and us to this point. The world is free and Mutou Yuugi has not only led us to be that, but will continue to guide us." Anzu announced to the brainwashed legions as all but three applauded them for their wicked deeds.

Anzu turned to Yuugi with a smile, indicating to the masses before them that he had been the one she had spoken of, he was her husband and their leader, holding her hand out for him to take.

Yuugi smiled taking her hand in his, indicating he accepted his role as the new King of Darkness forevermore.

"Now this new world's king has accepted the choice of destiny." Anzu announced once more, looking back at the mass. "He has taken the throne of darkness, eliminating the previous King of Darkness (Yami No Yuugi), taken the Yami No Games (Shadow Games) and the Oracle to new heights to become more powerful than any other being in existence. Over the life of the previous, I welcome the new leader of this world's shadow, our leader, our king, our savior even, Mutou Yuugi has presented himself to us as our leader and now will show you our new existence." Anzu called as Yuugi took the opportunity to at last speak up.

"Yes, for now the balance of light and darkness is no more. Only darkness remains!" Yuugi announced as the brainwashed masses applauded him and Anzu further.

"Well put my hero." Anzu replied, kissing him on the cheek. "The struggle is over, our mission is at completion, our destiny before us." Anzu whispered to him, the evil joy in her voice obvious.

"Yes. Now begin our conquest by announcing ourselves as their ruler." Yuugi told her softly, smiling wickedly.

"See here, your king Mutou Yuugi and I, Mutou Anzu, stand before you with me as your queen after Yuugi and I recently joined in the darkness, the marriage to bind us together forever." Anzu called to the crowd with a sinister smile of her own that matched the wickedness shown by Yuugi's.

"Yes for with our destiny complete we shall rule over you for all eternity!" Yuugi said, laughing as the Oracle of Darkness due to the fact that it had practically consumed his and Anzu's cores binding them to it forever, granted them immortality.

"You understand? Yuugi and I shall lead you all, you're all our followers, to serve us and listen to what we say this world needs to survive. The darkness has led us to salvation." Anzu told the group.

"Yes from this point on you no longer have a choice in your pathetic lives, isn't that right my queen?" Yuugi asked Anzu without directly looking at her.

"Yes it is." Anzu replied, with an evil grin.

"Though the light no longer exists and the world is perfect, you are still eternal servants to us." Yuugi said coldly to the legions of people.

Then a select 3 made a huge mistake…

"I don't understand." A man in his early twenties called to the wicked duelist, continuing to protest before Yuugi could verbally respond.

"You're a kid and we follow you? And what about the light, it's supposed to represent goodness." The first man added as another of the select few not influenced by Yuugi's sick, twisted evil spoke up before the once sweet Domino High student could intervene.

"He's right, I'm afraid I don't follow too. This container of light you mentioned is dead to let the darkness overpower everything, but there needs to be a balance of light and darkness. Isn't that right anymore?" Another man of almost the same age as the first called out to the newly crowned 'King Of Shadows'.

"I'd advise you not to oppose me." Yuugi warned, honestly growing sick of the feeble protests over how he now ruled the world with Anzu.

"But we don't get it." A woman of the same age close by added. "You have to tell us the darkness so special, after all, the light needs to exist too, or else we're lost and wandering in a bleak land." The woman protested.

Unfortunately for the three protesters, their last comment had driven Yuugi over the edge. He was sick of their whimpering and their insolence to his rule over the planet and so the immoral duelist decided to discipline them in the worst way possible…

"I warned you once but you chose to ignore me. Now prepare to feel the eternal torment of the Yami No Darkness!" Yuugi cackled wickedly, activating the evil shadow version of the Sennen Rod to send the 3 who opposed him to the aforementioned dark realm (Shadow Realm for dub fans).

The other millions of people around gasped in horror as they watched the three banished to the dark realm that Yuugi had called to them before their banishment, many in fear that weren't before, turning back to face Yuugi, staring in fear at him, his dark Puzzle which was an evil replica of the original Sennen Puzzle or his dark rod.

Yuugi smiled wickedly. "Care to oppose me again?" He asked the group, knowing now that they wouldn't dare attempt to disobey him or Anzu, less they would be banished to the Yami No Darkness forever.

Many shook their heads, their mouths hanging open as they stared at the ruthless teen in absolute terror.

Anzu grinned darkly as she watched, amused and proud. She knew now that they had truly conquered the world and light would never again shine as long as she and Yuugi ruled.

Yuugi laughed his most evil, wicked laugh. "I thought you'd see things my way. Get it you little crybabies, this is my world now. Go on, cower at my feet. I dare you!" Yuugi challenged.

The many thousands of people being too scared of Yuugi's limitless power slowly got on their knees and bowed in front of him and Anzu.

Yuugi and Anzu both cackled insanely.

They now had achieved their most evil dream – They now ruled the world and there wasn't a soul on earth that could stop their ruthless reign of terror no matter what they tried to do.

The Oracle of Darkness had forever claimed Mutou Yuugi and Mutou Anzu and would rule for all eternity…

THE END! Hope you liked it, everyone!


End file.
